fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Faust
Faust is a character in the Doom Dome Battle series who appears as a downloadable character in Doom Dome Battle 2 after his supporting role in Rokukai's Demon Bounty in which he debuted. He appears playable once again in Warriors of Babylon. He is the lover of Mephistopheles. Gameplay In his human life he has gained knowledge over magic and knows how to put it to use, luckily for him he carried this over to the afterlife. Faust mainly attacks using books, attacking with the inked letters than text that jump out of the pages. For some of his attacks he even conjures a creature out of his books to attack. He acts kinda like a gadget user in this sense. Being a ghost he floats above the stage and also has the ability to vanish and reappear in a different location. Despite him using books, after a certain amount of uses a book disappears, but another reappears later. His Doom Attack is Devil's Dealing. When executed Faust makes many copies of himself that surround the opponent. He then keeps punching the opponent from one copy to the other, until they are in the middle again. An open book drops behind the opponent and shuts with extreme speed, with the opponent caught between the pages. The book opens again releasing the opponent, unless KO'd, then they are squished by the pages and only blood and guts remain on the pages. Story History A man who is known from an old legend, Faust was once a scholar who was depressed as he doesn't have anymore knowledge to gain. When he wants to take his life, he is approached by Mehpistopheles to make a deal. She would teach him magic in return for his wise soul. Several years the two spend together, Faust learning the ways of magic, and tricking Mephistopheles into falling in love with him. In the end Mephistopheles is seduced by his kind ways and treating her good. Despite his mutual love, on his death bed, Faust apologizes to Mephistopheles and his spirit flees his body after he dies, without being claimed by Mephistopheles, or anyone else for that matter. Since then Faust has always been on the run for Mephistopheles, both of them being troubled in what the right thing is to do. Doom Dome Battle 2 Faust appears as a DLC character in Doom Dome Battle 2. Because he is a downloadable character he doens't have any role in the story. Rokukai's Demon Bounty Faust appears as a boss in the Stage 4 level: Faustian Woods. These woods were named after him because his spirit seems to dwell there. Mephistopheles often goes here to hunt him down, but he somehow always remains hidden. When Rokukai and Seben arrive in the woods they are approached by Mephistopheles who requires their help. She asks them to hunt Faust down, defeat him and drag him to the Underworld, which Rokukai should be able to do. However when encountering and defeating him, he tells the love story of him and Mephistopheles, of how he wanted to be with her but was consumed by his own power and pleads for forgiveness. They can decide to drag him to the Underworld, send him to the Heavens or just to turn their eyes so he can flee. Warriors of Babylon He is invited to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, being one of the few spirits that has managed to survive so long lingering on the Earth without finding a place to move on to. References *Faust is based on the titular character from the Faust Legend. *In Warriors of Babylon's art, Faust has three books floating around him. These are: Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring, A Song of Ice and Fire and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Gallery FaustBabylon.png|As he appears in Warriors of Babylon FaustBabylongHuman.png|colorized art of Faust in WoB Faust.png|Faust Faust(Human).png|Faust when he still was a human Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Ghosts Category:Witches Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males